A Returning Friend
by fish-egirl
Summary: Blaze is back in sonics world, and soon so is Silver, but without Blaze to keep the Iblis contained, will it return in a new form? And does Silver have ANY hope at winning Blazes heart?
1. Of Races and Blood

Fish-e: Hello!

Amy: HI!

Liz: Why are you pink?

Patty: OOOOOOH look! All the animals are funny colored! Especially the blue blurry thing!

Amy: What did you just call my Sonic?

Liz: Nothing! She didn't call him anything!

Fish-e: I don't own anything but the story.

**A Returning Friend**

They were racing. They always raced. Always. It was routine; they'd eat breakfast, try not to get on Amy's nerves, hangout with Tails or Knuckles, maybe fight, eat lunch, try not to get on Amy's nerves, then race. However today instead of being neck and neck Shadow was behind, he was distracted.

"Hey Shad! Feeling a little sluggish are we?" Sonic had turned around and was now running backwards, obviously trying to annoy Shadow. He got a grunt and a glare in return.

Now _this_ made Sonic scared, Shadow had indicated that Sonic should drop it. Sonic usually wouldn't listen and just keep bugging the person however this was Shadow, and if you bugged Shadow you'd probably be found in some remote location 'not alive'. So he turned around again and headed for the end of the finish line.

Shadow was distracted for one reason and one reason alone; he smelled something. It was an odd smell, sort of metallic, he was sure he'd smelled it before but he couldn't remember where he'd smelled it exactly. Then he remembered.

"Sonic," Sonic responded to his name simply by glancing over his shoulder (obviously scared that Shadow was mad,), "I smell blood."

Sonic almost fell over.

X0X

Blaze was confused, one second she was in another dimension, containing the Iblis, when she'd felt something. Sort of like a tug.

She'd shrugged it off.

That's when she'd _really_ felt it. And she instantly recognized it.

The Master Emerald.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fish-e: It's short, I know.

Liz: But it's a prologue!

Patty: No its not.

Liz: Oh….

Amy: Idiot.


	2. Illusion

Fish-e: Geez, I really need to make time to write for this story….

Patty: She's been lazy!

Liz: She only owns the story.

(0o0)

She'd felt the pull of the Master Emerald and turned on the spot towards the direction it was coming from and half ran, half limped towards. Gradually, the red hot ground she had been on slowly turned into a cool forest floor, it was odd. And that's when she saw them. The four figure standing just beyond the forest, she stood there dumb founded at the four colorful characters, one of which seemed a bit distracted.

They we're racing.

She could see that even from her distance. It was actually quite funny, the blue one would call the black one a faker and then they would start to race, or they would annoy the red one and he'd start chasing them around throwing punches every once and a while, during this the orange one would tinker away with his little plane. They'd all laugh when one of them fell down or said something embarrassing. She remembered that she knew people like them, people who looked like them, and talked like them. They had been her friends, and she had many fine memories of them. Perhaps they were her friends and if she merely called out to them they would come to her, and they would laugh and fool around and maybe even save the world again. As they had once done when she and _him _had traveled back in time.

It hurt her to watch.

Not from the pain of the large burns that covered her body, though those did hurt, but from the memories of such happy times that she could never return to. For she had forsaken herself to save _him,_ dooming herself to an eternity of containing that damned beast and never being able to see her friends again. But those weren't the memories that hurt the most, the ones of _him_ did. He was kind, and funny, and a bit of a klutz, but he was also brave, and would do anything for her. The memories of _him_ and these four boys, and not to mention the other ones, were the strongest memories she had. They were also the ones the Iblis had used against her, in an attempt to make her weak so he could break free.

He had made…illusions, much like the ones that you see in the desert, of her friends. Making them say that it was alright, that she didn't need to fight any more. Several times she had almost given in, but then she remembered that she had a duty. A duty to these friends and all others. A duty to protect them and keep this monster contained. She had to protect them, not only as a princess, but as their friend.

This is why she couldn't go to them. They weren't really there, they were just another illusion, one that the Iblis had forced on her after he'd beaten her, one he'd put upon her in her weakness. They weren't there. They couldn't be. She had made sure that they could not get into that damnation. And she defiantly couldn't be back. Not even the Master Emerald could bring her back, of that she was surtan. They were just an illusion, an incredibly good illusion. So she turned around, and walked. Or at least tried to, her bleeding leg made it a bit hard. But she walked on none the less.

She didn't make it far though, not before she caught her leg on a dead tree and fell, head over burnt heal, over the log. Smacking her head in the process she creating another trickle of highly attractive blood down the middle of her face. Good Emerald, she had lost a lot of blood. And it was starting to take its toll.

As she staggered up she didn't make it two wobbly steps before she fell backwards. Clutching her bleeding head she tried to stand, but the earth beneath her decided to start spinning uncontrollable, or at least that's how it felt. She suddenly felt desperately sleepy, and lay back against a tree. It couldn't hurt to just rest for a while, could it? No defiantly not, besides, it wouldn't hurt to watch the illusions of her friends for a little while longer, it was such a good one too. The Iblis had gotten their personalities just right, and the sounds and smells were so realistic.

Then a thought occurred to her sleepy mind, if this was an illusion, how had she felt that dead tree? And how had she received this increasingly annoying cut on her head? Illusions couldn't do that. But she felt the ground under her. She felt the tree behind her. She had felt that rock collide with her head. This couldn't be an illusion, she was certain. But then, how had she gotten here? And that would mean that the Iblis was free, after all it could only be contained with her to keep it there. And, more importantly, that would mean that those people were really her friend.

No. It couldn't be true, the Iblis had merely gotten better at creating illusion, yes, that was it. And it wasn't free.

She shook her head. Her brain had tired it's self out with all this thinking, she needed to rest. She closed her eyes and lay down letting her eyes close and brain start to turn dark when two things popped into it as it powered down. That she would be completely defenseless and a sound that sounded exactly like one of her dear friend saying a rather disturbing sentence, something about smelling blood. Then her brain shut off, as two worried hedgehogs ran through the trees in her direction, with a flying fox racing after them and a confused enchilada starring after them.

(0o0)

Fish-e: Alright, so this story isn't gonna be updates on a regular basis, but as soon as I can get into it I'll write more, deal?


	3. Stop Pacing!

**Hello! I'm back. My new year's resolution was to finish all of my old stories so I could finally start some new ones. I'm going to try to finish this one first. So the story will hopefully be updated weekly. **

**Also, if anyone has any requests as to what they think should happen in this story, I will gladly take them under consideration.**

**If I owned this, Blaze wouldn't have left in the first place.**

xXoO0OoXx

Sonic and Shadow where astounded when they found the source of the stench. Tails was just as shocked when he caught up.

"Is that?" Tails said, pointing at the limp cat that lay in frost of them as he landed.

"I believe it is," Shadow said kneeling down to press to fingers to the girl's neck.

"But… how? Last we knew of her, she was gone. Off to contain the Iblis, you know, the whole 'assumed dead' thing?" Sonic said, turning to Shadow. "And what are you doing?"

"Checking for a pulse," Shadow said, tilting his hand ever so slightly. He glanced at the rest of her as he found it; a weak pulsing could be felt under her skin. "She's alive, but hurt,"

"No really? I couldn't tell from all this blood pooling around here," Sonic retorted.

"Put a sock in it faker, she needs help," Shadow said, glowering at the blue hedgehog. "Now,"

Tails stepped forward, examining one of the larger cuts on the girl's torso. "The nearest house is Vanilla and Cream's. Think we could make it?"

"Of course we can, Tails! After all, we've been through worse situations than this before," Sonic said, smiling. He zipped forward, gathering the girl in his arms, "Besides, she does have the best medical treatment there,"

Before either of the other two could respond, Sonic was off racing towards the house of the two rabbits. He gently cradled the purple princess in his arms, trying to make his steps light so he wouldn't jostle her.

"Hang in there Blaze,"

xXoO0OoxX

After gently depositing Blaze in the spare room of the rabbit's house and explaining the situation to them, Sonic raced off to find Amy. Though she was someone he would rather avoid, he knew she was good with this kind of thing.

"Amy!" The boy called as he raced into her house. He didn't wait for a response from the surprised girl before he swooped her up and returned to the rabbit's home.

"Sonic!" Amy called against the wind as they raced across the hills. "What on earth is going on?"

Sonic quickly explain in the simplest way he could what was going on. When he finished, he glanced at the stunned pinkette in his arms. She was wide eyed and her hair was whipping against her face. He gave her one of his signature smirks. "And you're one of the best people to help Vanilla treat her,"

Amy blushed as they arrived back at the house. Sonic put the girl down as he opened the door. Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles where there now, too.

"How is she?" Sonic asked as the mother rabbit excited the guest room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Not good," Vanilla responded, glancing around the room. "Amy, could you go in and help cream while I grab some tools?"

"Of course," Replied Amy as she speed walked for the door.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Asked tails as Vanilla grabbed some extra bandages from the closet.

"I'm afraid not my boy," Vanilla said, smiling softly. "The best you can do is hope and pray that she'll be okay,"

The boys nodded and remained in the small living room as the woman returned to the room. Shadow leaned against one of the far walls coolly, glaring out the front window into the garden. Tails and Knuckles sat on the couch, Tails fiddling with his hands and Knuckles with his arms crossed. Sonic had sat down for a moment before jumping up to speedily pace the room and steal food from the fridge.

"Would you stop that!" Knuckles snapped as Sonic passed by him for the umpteenth time.

"Whut?" Sonic asked through a mouth full of food. "I'm a newvas eata,"

"I don't care if your nervousness makes you grow feathers and fly, just stop that pacing!" The echidna retorted, standing up to his full height. He raised one of his fists menacingly. "Now sit,"

"Fine mister grumpy dreads," Sonic said, scarffing down what was left in the kitchen before returning to one of the plush chairs in the living room.

Over half of an agonizing hour passed before the three ladies excited the small room. The second the door closed behind them, all four of the boys were on their feet.

"How is she?" Asked Tails.

Vanilla sighed, but a small smile played on her lips. "She's going to be fine, she just needs rest,"

"So in other words," Amy said, placing her hands on her hips. "Get out!"

xXoO0OoXx

When next Blaze awoke she was no longer on the damp ground. In fact, she felt like she was on a cloud. A light, fluffy cloud that was comfortably warm. Not scorching hot like she was used to.

At first, Blaze thought she had died and gone to heaven. But heaven would not have that annoying beeping sound that continuously pulsed beside her. Honestly, it was driving her insane. Reluctantly, she opened one eye.

She was not on a cloud, that much was obvious. But she was not back with Iblis either. She was in a bed, a rather small one at that. The room that this bed was in was also small, but it was not cramped. A small dresser stood beside the bed with a lamp on it, a full body mirror stood opposite the bed, and the door was adjacent to the bed, on the opposite wall. There was only one other thing in the room that Blaze noticed, and it was the device that was causing the ominous beeping.

Blaze glared at the thing, and then noticed that it had a number of wires and a clear bag hanging from it. Several of these wires were connected to the young cat, who scowled at them. She glanced back at the towering object. The screen on it flashed with green lines every time it beeped. Blaze had seen something like this before, but her still drowsy mind could not register what it was.

The cat was about to grab onto one of the tubes that connected to her arm when she felt a wave of drowsiness was over her. Within minutes she was asleep again.

xXoO0OoXx

**Tada! Well? What do you think? I wanted to add more into this chapter, but I just couldn't think of a way to tie some of the things in. Reviewing get you more chapters people! **


	4. Prince Charming

**Told you I would update semi-regularly! Didn't believe me did ya? Well neither did I! I honestly can't believe I kicked my but in gear to write this.**

**Don't worry, Silver is finally in this one! Well, sort of….**

**Anyways! I don't own the Sonic universe!**

xXoO0OoXx

When Blaze next awoke she could feel the strange pull again. She could somehow feel the master emerald calling to her in some strange way.

She also heard the annoying beeping sound.

But there were also other noises there, muffled sounds that seemed to melt into each other. It was a dull hum that she didn't mind. In fact it made her want to smile. At odd points some of the sounds would stand out and she would recognize some of them, though she couldn't place where exactly she had heard them before.

Then all at once she remembered what had happened. She remembered how she had been somehow pulled from her place as a guard and transported to the forest. She remembered how she had realized that it could not have been an illusion. She also remembered being carried here by a fast blue blur.

One of the sounds stood out again, the sound of the unmistakable confident laughter.

Sonic.

Blaze peeled open her eyes. At first everything was fuzzy, but the blurry shapes she saw soon transformed into objects. She realized that she was still in the same small room and tried to sit up. Her head spun as she did so. She pressed a hand to her forehead, ripping the toobs that had once been connected to it out. Immediately the machine beside her created an immense amount of noise that made her head spin as the door was flown open.

Suddenly Blaze was not alone in the room; Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Cream, and Vanilla were in the room as well.

"Blaze!" Sonic shouted grasping her in quick hug, "Glad your finally awake, sleeping beauty,"

"Luckily Prince Charming over here hasn't had a chance to kiss you awake yet," Shadow added, making his way to the other side of the bed. Sonic shot him a glare before laughing, pulling he tighter still.

Blazes head spun again. The room suddenly felt cramped and suffocating, though that might have been Sonics death grip on her.

"Sonic," Blaze stated patting his back, "You're suffocating me,"

"Oh!" He gasped jumping back to sit on her bed. He rubbed a hand against the back of his head nervously, "Sorry 'bout that,"

Blaze breathed a sigh of relief as he let her go. She straightened her back and prepared for pain from the wound that had been on her stomach but received none. She looked down in confusion before giving her friends a quizzical look.

"You've been out for a while," Tails answered, floating above the bed, "All your wounds have already healed,"

"I was really asleep for that long?" She asked, pressing a hand against her abdomen.

"Asleep? More like comatose," Shadow stated, leaning against the head rest of the bed.

"Ya, you gave us all a bit of a scare," Sonic said, smiling weakly, "We were afraid you weren't gonna wake up,"

Blaze blinked, how long exactly had she been here? It didn't feel like it had been that long. But if what they said was true, it must have been a long time. She turned her head to Vanilla and Cream, who had been standing in the doorway quietly.

"This is your house?" She asked them, examining the room again. The two rabbits nodded, "Thank you then, for keeping me here."

Vanilla smiled warmly, "It's no trouble dear, any friend of Sonics is a friend of ours."

Blaze smiled at them, Cream beamed back.

"Um, Blaze?" Tails asked landing at the foot of the bed. He was looking at the cat with a questioning look. She turned her head towards him, raising her eyebrows. "How did you get here? I mean, last we heard, you disappeared after the big fright with Iblis."

Blaze sighed, her eyes meeting that of everyone in the room. "I have no idea,"

xXoO0OoXx

Silver had noticed that something was off the day Blaze was transported back to the past. But of course, he didn't know that.

The future had changed. It wasn't an immense change, but something was off. Certain people had begun to act… oddly. He couldn't explain it. His world still remained, safe and unharmed. But it seemed like a tiny bit of it had gone missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

It just didn't feel right.

In the end, he decided to go back to the past. He would see if something had happened to his friends that could explain what was going on.

He had just begun his journey back when he noticed it. He was half way back in time at the point, in a time between Sonics and his own. The time travel had begun… hopping. It was as if, instead of gliding through the eras. He was like a stone being skipped across the lake of time.

That was definitely not a good sign. He paused before continuing on, shaking off the bad feeling. He continued to skip through time before he reached the year before Sonics time. He prepared to land in the past. Only to smack head long it to some_thing_.

He fell hard on the ground, earning a hearty thump. He rubbed his head, he could feel a small bump beginning to form. He paused for a moment to collect his bearings. He was only in the year before Sonics era. He clasped his hand s together and attempted to travel to his destination.

The same event occurred.

_Talk about history repeating itself,_ Silver thought to himself as he felt another bump forming beside the first.

He stepped forward in time again, slower this time. Watching as each season of this year flew by then he came to an abrupt stop. Between him and his destination seemed to be a sort of wall.

Something seemed to have trapped the era in a time bubble.

He pushed against it, but it wouldn't budge. He could see the trees and fields of Sonics world but he couldn't seem to get to it.

Silver paused for a minute leaning against the invisible wall as time raced around him. He put a hand to his chin as he imagined what this could mean.

It reminded him of something, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He thought he had read something about this before, in one of the old charred books he had found in an abandoned library with Blaze.

He sucked in a breath at that point, trying to forget his thought.

_Stop it,_ He thought rubbing his temples,_ remember the book, not her._

There had been something there. Powerful beings could sometimes create pockets in space in time if they found a powerful enough force to sustain them. Well, the master emerald was in this time, and it certainly was powerful, but there had been something else there too.

He pressed his palm against his forehead, squishing the bumps. He pulled his hand back quickly as he felt a sharp ping of pain.

Pain?

That was it! While powerful beings were able to hold the pocket with the aid of an even more powerful sustenance, it caused them a great deal of pain and would eventual destroy them if they don't destroy everything within the bubble!

Feeling thoroughly pleased with himself for remembering he stood tall, smiling at himself for his own brilliance.

Wait a minute. Destroy everything in it?

Silver turned to the wall, his eyes widening in terror as the realization hit him.

Whatever it was that had created this wall, it was going to destroy everything in there or else be destroyed itself.

And silver was willing to bet anything that, whatever it was, was going to do everything it could to prevent the later from happening.

He sucked in another breath. He had to do something. He had to get in there to help his friends. Heck, they probably didn't even know what was going on!

He pressed his hands against the wall, spreading his fingers apart as he felt his power build. He immersed himself in a shield of electric blue light. Feeling it pulsate around him, he pushed against the wall.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to sink through the wall. He scrunched his eyes in concentration, sweat building on his brow.

Then, he was through.

Silver breathed a sigh of relief and let his hands slump to his sides. He smiled at his accomplishment, patting himself on the back. He took a step forward, only to find that there was no ground there.

He screamed a rather girlish scream as he tumbled down the small hill. He landed at the bottom with a heavy thump, feeling a third bump form on his head. He groaned as he turned around.

There in front of him was an astounded looking pink hedge hog holding a large box.

Silver gave her a cheeky grin as he stood up, groaning as his limbs aced.

"Hi, Amy,"

xXoO0OoXx

**BOOM! Done. **

**Geez, I feel like these chapters just keep getting crappier and crappier. **

**Also! I figure that when Silver is traveling back in time, he's in a sort of tunnel type thing. So if he stands on it right, it'll just keep him there while time moves around him. But if he falls of gets pushed, he lands in the closest time zone.**

**Also, in case anyone hasn't noticed, I'm not all that into the Sonic fandom anymore. However, I refuse to leave this story unfinished. I will complete it, because I want to have all my stories completed before I start any new ones.**

**If anyone has any ideas for this story please tell me, I'm running out. **


End file.
